Always And Forever
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Bella gets on with life after Edward leaves Forks, but he was never the biggest danger out there. When Victoria returns to exact her revenge, will Bella ever find her happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise, I just like playing in the worlds created by those more talented than myself.**

 **AN - My first, and probably only, attempt at a BellaEdward fic. It's already completely written, so it will definitely be finished. It's also only five chapters, so it's not going to be very long. Around 10 thousand words or so, I think it is. I hope you enjoy, and please drop a review on your way out.**

* * *

 **Always and Forever**

* * *

They left me alone to live a human life without the supernatural influences and danger that my association with them brought. They didn't give me the chance to voice an opinion or register my personal disagreement with the plan. They just left.

They didn't even say goodbye in person.

Alice left a letter behind, probably foreseeing that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from going to their old house in the hopes of remembering the better times.

She promised me that she'd see me again, promised that my future was a happy one, promised that I would always be family to the Cullens, even though I wasn't with them at the moment.

It didn't make me feel much better to be honest. The hole in my chest at the absence of the family; my family, didn't abate in the slightest. The depression didn't ease off. The hurt and the abandonment that I was constantly struggling with still swirled around me like a hurricane.

I made it through life, taking one day at a time, for Charlie. I functioned enough that the worry faded from the lines in his face. He thought I was getting better, which meant that my plan was working. I didn't want him to worry. I got good grades, and I cooked and ate. I went out occasionally with the kids from school, and it worked.

Charlie stopped stressing and started smiling more.

Graduation came before I knew it, and I was getting ready to go to college. Dartmouth. I didn't put in the application for it, but for Charlie, I would accept the scholarship and allow him his pride.

It was a shame that I never actually made it that far…

Red eyes.

Broken limbs.

Unimaginable pain.

Burning.

Burning.

Burning.

Changing.

Let it fail.

I don't want to be alone for eternity.

Loud laughter.

Burning.

Burning.

"It's your fault I lost my mate. Enjoy your eternity alone."

Burning.

Let it fail.

Changing.

Heartbeat. Heartbeat. Heartbeat. Nothing.

It was disconcerting, waking up to vampire life alone. When I had dreamed of this life, I had been dreaming of family and companionship. I had been dreaming about spending forever with the boy I loved. I had been dreaming of happiness.

On the flip side, the burn in my throat wasn't as bad as I had always feared. Either Edward had been playing the thirst up, or I was just a freak.

Even as a vampire, I didn't fit in.

The days following my change were hard. Victoria left me alone in a cave, she was long gone by the time I woke up. I thought to follow the very faint scent she'd left behind, but honestly, what was the point? She wouldn't kill me. I knew that without even really needing to think.

This was the perfect revenge.

I found, much to my dismay, that Victoria had also covered her tracks well in regards to my disappearance. My truck had been pushed off the side of the road into a ditch and set on fire. Isabella Swan was declared dead.

What the bloody hell was I supposed to do now?

With no other options, I turned to the nomadic lifestyle I'd never wanted to live. Occasionally, I'd venture closer to the nearest town to get fresh clothes. I hated stealing, but with no money, nor any ID to get a job, I didn't have much choice.

I'd been roaming the country for about a year when I crossed a scent I vaguely recognised. I couldn't quite remember why I knew it, I just knew that it had been important to me in my human life. I followed the scent carefully, my gut telling me that it might be something that could make my life better.

"Bella?"

* * *

Acting completely on instinct, she fell into a defensive crouch, backing herself into a tree.

"Bella, sweetheart? I won't hurt you," the man said gently, his tone at odds with his huge stature.

"Emmett?" she whispered, standing up slowly.

"Hey Bells," he murmured, walking towards her at a slow human pace so as not to startle her.

"Bear," she choked out, her eyes filling with venom as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She hugged him back, letting her anguish erupt from her as she sobbed tear-lessly onto his jacket.

"What happened sweetheart?" he asked when she'd calmed down a little, pulling back enough so he could see her face.

"Victoria," Bella replied, her shoulders raising slightly in a half shrug.

Emmett growled low in his chest, startling her. She jumped back a little, calming when he met her eyes apologetically.

"Come on, Bell, let's get you home. Carlisle and Esme will be over the moon to see you again," Emmett said, nodding in the direction he'd come from.

She shook her head, pressing herself back against the tree.

"Bell? What's wrong?"

"They don't want me," she whispered. "They left… you all left. You don't want me."

"Oh, sweetheart," Emmett sighed. "We left because we thought it was best for you. None of us wanted to be apart from you."

She slid down the bark of the tree until her bum hit the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her face in them.

"Would you rather I asked one of them to meet us here, Bell? So they can tell you themselves?"

She looked up at him and shook her head again. "I don't want to be an inconvenience, Bear."

"You're our family, babygirl. You'll never be an inconvenience. Come on, come home with me."

"Who's there?"

"Just my Rosie, Carlisle and Esme at the moment. Jazz and Alice are in Texas visiting with friends, and Edward is… away."

She nodded, taking his offered hand and stood up. Keeping hold of her hand, he led her towards a large house that backed onto the forest. It was somewhat reminiscent of the home the Cullens had kept in Forks, very light and open.

Emmett sensed her nerves and slowed them down to a human pace, as they walked towards the back door.

Rosalie opened the front door, scowling, having heard two sets of footsteps instead of one.

Bella watched the emotions play across her face, surprise and remorse being the strongest.

"Oh my god. CARLISLE!"

Bella shrunk back, hiding somewhat behind the much larger Emmett. Rose walked forward slowly, and Bella wondered if it was instinct to act this way around a newborn, or if the family just knew her expressions well enough to understand how scared she was.

As Rosalie, who seemed even more beautiful through Bella's new vision, got nearer, Bella suddenly felt very self conscious. It had been weeks since she'd managed to steal fresh clothes, and though she always tried her hardest to keep them clean for as long as possible, she knew that the jeans and t-shirt she was currently wearing were far from spotless.

"Bella? Who did this to you sweetheart?" Rose asked, holding a hand out for Bella to take.

"Victoria," Bella whispered, cautiously taking the offered hand from Rose.

"Oh, I am so sorry we weren't there to protect you," Rose murmured, stepping closer and wrapping Bella in a comforting hug.

When Bella pulled back from the hug, she found herself looking at Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was staring at her like he'd seen a ghost, and Esme had her hand over her mouth and venom filled eyes.

"Bella," Carlisle choked out, walking down the steps quickly. He lifted her easily, and she buried her face in his neck when he clutched her to his chest.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. So, so sorry," he murmured, holding her close.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed you," she replied.

"Oh, we missed you too, darling," he told her, setting her down on the floor but keeping his arm around her shoulder. Esme was next, and she eased Bella into another hug.

"Come inside, baby," she said, gesturing to the house.

"Would you like to freshen up?" Rose asked, falling into step beside Bella. "You can wear some of my clothes until we can go shopping."

"Um… sure, thanks," Bella replied.

She wasn't sure how she was supposed to act, or what she was supposed to say. She'd spent the last year by herself, taking care of herself, and believing that nobody wanted her.

Esme led her up the stairs to a spacious bathroom. "Rose will fetch you some clothes, sweetheart. Take your time, we'll be waiting downstairs."

Bella nodded.

As Esme left the room, Bella turned the shower on and quickly stripped her clothes, folding them neatly. As much as she was positive that they would be finding their way to the bin when Rose fetched her fresh clothes, she couldn't just leave them in a pile.

She was pulling the curtain around the shower when Rose entered with a knock.

"I wasn't sure what to fetch, but I remembered you like sweat pants," Rose said, and Bella heard her putting clothes on the side of the sink. "See you downstairs, Bell."

Enjoying the shower, Bella stayed under the water for longer than necessary, but eventually, she got out. Towelling herself dry quickly, she looked at the clothes Rose had fetched.

A royal blue Juicy Couture slim-fit tracksuit, a white tank top, and black ugg boots were waiting for her, along with simple underwear and socks. Dressing, Bella was glad to find that the clothes fit well, and she was more comfortable than she could remember being since her change.

She towel dried her hair as well as she could, before tying it up in a messy ponytail.

Taking a deep breath, Bella left the bathroom and walked downstairs to where the four Cullens were waiting for her in the large kitchen. She lingered at the door, not really sure what she was supposed to do next.

"Come in and sit down, babygirl," Emmett said, patting the seat between him and Rose. Bella did as she was bid, perching on the end of the chair.

"Thank you for the clothes," she murmured shyly to Rose, who smiled.

"Anytime, Bella. They fit you well, you look beautiful."

"I know you said Victoria changed you, Bella, but can you tell us what happened?" Carlisle asked gently.

"Oh, um… I was driving to Dartmouth for college. I stopped for the night… I can't remember where… but she found me and she took me to the forest. She… I'm sorry. The details are hazy. I know she kept me there for a while, and it hurt. When she bit me, she told me that she knew E - that she knew I was alone, and this was my punishment for being the cause of James' death. She destroyed my truck and I was declared dead."

"Were you alone when you woke up?" Esme asked in a horrified whisper.

Bella nodded.

"And since then? Have you run across any of our kind?" Carlisle asked.

"No. I… uh… I haven't seen or spoken to anyone since then. It's…" she trailed off.

Carlisle stood up and rounded the table, wrapping his arms around her once more. "We're all so very sorry, Bella. I hope you can forgive us enough to allow us to make it up to you?"

She smiled shyly.

"You don't have to make anything up to me," she said quietly.

"On the contraire," Carlisle replied.

"Hey, Bells. How've you got gold eyes?" Emmett asked suddenly.

"Um… the same way you have gold eyes?" Bella replied, confused.

"You stuck to the animal diet, even though you were by yourself, as a newborn?" He asked, and she could see admiration in his eyes.

She ducked her head. "Yeah, but… it's not… it's nothing special."

"I am so proud of you," Carlisle said, beaming at her. "It's hard enough to take up the animal diet with the support of a family."

"No, no, you don't understand. I… I mean, I would have tried to stay on the animal diet anyway, I don't want to kill people, but… I… Humans don't smell nice."

Silence reigned, and she knew if she could be blushing, she would be.

"You don't like the smell of human blood?" Rose asked after a second.

Bella shook her head.

"Oh, but this is perfect. You can come to school with us," Rose exclaimed happily. "Alice and Jazz are due back before term starts, you can be a sophomore along with them."

Feeling somewhat overwhelmed, Bella didn't reply. School? How was she supposed to go to school? She didn't even have a house, or clothes or money or ID.

Carlisle left the kitchen suddenly, and Bella heard him speed up the stairs. He came back down three minutes later with a manilla envelope in his hands.

"Here, sweetheart. We'll have to get pictures for them, but these are for you. I had them made before we left Forks."

Bella opened the envelope curiously and tipped the contents on to the counter. A passport, birth certificate, driver's licence and two credit cards fell out, all in the name Isabella Cullen.

"I… uh… I don't know what to say," she whispered. "Thank you"

"The credit cards are to your own bank accounts, sweetheart. There's a little over three million dollars between them. I want you to be comfortable, no matter what you choose to do with your time."

"I can't accept that," Bella replied quietly. "I… It's too much."

"Please," Carlisle said. "Allow me to ensure that my daughter is happy in her life?"

Venom pooled in Bella's eyes.

"And of course, we hope you decide to remain with us. You'll always have a home wherever we are, Bella. Always," Esme told her, taking Bella's hand and squeezing it lightly.

"Thank you," Bella said, returning the light squeeze.

Esme clapped her hands together happily. "I'm going to go and start designing a room for you!"

Bella watched her zoom from the room with a bemused look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

The Phone rang, making Bella jump. Carlisle looked apologetic as he pulled his cell out, while Rose and Emmett both chuckled at the sheepish look on Bella's face.

"Hello, Alice," Carlisle greeted, a small smile on his face.

"Carlisle? I just had a vision of you greeting a vampire at home, but I can't see who it is. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is much more than okay, Alice. It seems that Bella has found her way home to us."

"Bella? Our Bella?"

Carlisle, Emmett and Rose all laughed when Bella let out a cute little giggle.

"Yes, Alice. Our Bella."

The squeal that Alice let out had Carlisle hurrying to move the phone away from his ear as he winced.

"Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygod! We'll be home tomorrow evening, Carlisle. Tell her I love her, and I miss her and ohmygod, I can't wait to see her! Wait! I saw a vampi - What happened to my girl?"

The change in tone made Rosalie roll her eyes, and Bella smiled at her.

"We'll discuss what happened when you get here, Alice. Our best to Peter and Charlotte."

Alice huffed. "Okay. See you tomorrow at seven twenty-seven pm."

Carlisle ended the call, and looked up at his 'children.' "Well, that was interesting."

Bella frowned. "Why can't she see me anymore?"

Looking thoughtful, Carlisle smiled at her. "I believe the mental shield you seemed to have when you were human has grown significantly with the change. I'd have to ask Eleazer for more information, of course, but that would be my best guess."

"Eleazer?"

"From the Denali clan in Alaska," Rose said quietly. "He can sense gifts in other vampires."

"Oh. Um…"

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. I won't ask him to come until you are ready," Carlisle assured her, patting her hand.

When Bella nodded, Rose grinned. "Come on, Bells. I'll take you shopping. We'll get you some clothes and pick out a few pieces for your bedroom, huh?"

Hesitating only for a split second, Bella returned the smile. "Sure. Thanks, Rose."

Shopping with Rosalie was far less stressful than shopping with Alice. The beautiful blonde left Bella to pick out her own clothes for the most part, only commenting on colouring and occasionally on the fit. By the time they left the boutiques Rose frequented, Bella had enough clothes to last her at least a few months, and Rose had a few bags for herself.

"Would you like to head back, or are you comfortable to carry on?" Rose asked as they stepped out into the fresh air of the street.

Bella smiled. "I'm fine."

"You know, I didn't just fetch you out to shop. I wanted to talk to you as well."

"I figured as much," Bella admitted, ducking her head before she remembered she no longer had to worry about blushing.

Rosalie chuckled. "I wanted to talk to you about… before, and to explain a little about why I was such a bitch to you. See, it was never really about you. I was… angry with Edward, for bringing a human into our world, with little thought for the consequences. I don't mean to bring up bad memories for you, Bell, truly I don't. When the disaster with James happened, it just proved to me that you were no longer safe in our world, and it made me even angrier.

As much as I absolutely adore Emmett, and I do, I couldn't imagine life without him now, I can't help but wish that I had what you had. The chance for children and to grow old. The chance to watch my own kids grow up and have their own kids. The way life is supposed to be."

Bella sighed. "I understand, Rose. Probably more now that I ever could have then. When Victoria found me, I was just starting to get myself back together, you know? It… I struggled for a long time after you left, not just Edward, but all of you. I missed my family. But… I was getting there. I was going to college, I was… still healing, but at least I was starting to live again. Now… Lets just say that hindsight is twenty twenty."

Rose nodded, wrapping her arm around Bella's shoulders.

"It's not all bad though. We're all together again, at least. You're not alone, Bell, you never need to be again."

Feeling the venom well up in her eyes, Bella stopped walking and embraced Rosalie, murmuring her thanks. After a moment, the two parted and smiled at each other.

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go find some stuff for your bedroom."

* * *

"Wow. Esme… I don't know what to say. It's beautiful," Bella whispered, looking over the room. She could smell the fresh paint on the walls, could smell the glue that Esme had used to stick luminous stars on the ceiling. The walls in the room were midnight blue, the carpet a fluffy white. A large bed sat in one corner of the room, and there were two doors leading off to a bathroom and a closet that Bella was quite sure Alice would fill in no time.

"I'm so happy you like it, sweetheart. Behind those curtains is a balcony onto the back of the property. It backs out onto the forest."

Bella pulled the curtains apart, to find, as Esme said, a balcony with a small table and two chairs already on it. She stepped out into the night air, enjoying the sensation of the breeze on her skin.

"I'll leave you too it, Bella. We're all around if you need anything."

"Thank you, Esme."

Pulling Bella into her arms for a moment, the motherly vampire beamed at her. "I'm so happy to have you home."

"I'm happy to be here."

As Esme flitted back into the house, Bella leant against the rail around the balcony, her eyes on the forest in front of her. So much had changed in such a short amount of time, it was overwhelming to say the least. Suddenly, she'd gone from being all alone and terrified, to being surrounded by people she loved, to have a bank full of money and material things that she didn't really need, to the promise of starting school…

Overwhelming didn't even begin to cover it.

She jumped when she heard Carlisle clearing his voice behind her, and turned quickly to face him.

"Sorry, Bella. I did knock but you seemed to be lost in thought," he said with a smile, moving to stand beside her. "Do you like your room?"

Nodding, Bella smiled slightly. "I love it."

"Rose has a laptop ready for you," he told her quietly. "We thought you might like to order some books. Your bookcase is looking rather lonely, and I seem to remember your love of reading."

"Thank you."

"I know everything must be very… overwhelming for you, Sweetheart. A lot has changed in a few small hours. If you need anything, anything at all, please come and find me. If there is anything in my power to give you, then I will."

Bella leant into his side, burying her face into his cashmere jumper when he wrapped his arms around her.

"It's just a lot to happen all at once. Everything is different… I'm scared that everything will change again and I'll be left alone."

"That won't happen. As long as you want us around, we'll be around. Nothing we can say will prove that to you, though, and I understand that. Time, as harsh as it seems, is the only thing that will prove how much we love you."

She stepped back slightly, looking at him with her head tilted to the side. He waited patiently for the question he'd been waiting for since he laid eyes on her.

"Why didn't you say goodbye, Carlisle?"

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "The honest answer is also the hardest to give you. We thought… we hoped, it was what was best for you. We hoped that if we left Forks completely, you would be able to move on with your life, live a normal, human life. It was… the hardest decision I've ever had to make. We only wanted you to be happy, Bella. With Edward determined that he was leaving no matter what, we thought that we would be a harsh reminder of him for you. I understand now that we were very wrong, but can you believe that we thought we were behaving in your best interests? Can you ever forgive us for leaving?"

Bella glanced away for a moment as she considered his words. As much as their abandonment had hurt her, she could also understand why they thought it was for the best. After her conversation with Rose… She didn't like it, but she understood it.

Nodding, she smiled. "I forgive you. Really, there's nothing to forgive. I can't stay mad for you doing what you thought was right."

He returned her smile, stroking her hair. "You have always been far too gracious about us, Bella."

"Could you… is there any way…"

"Anything you need, Bella."

"Is there a way to check on Charlie without actually going back to Forks? I'd just like to know that he's okay."

"Of course. I'll get the process moving, I should have an answer for you in a few days, okay?"

She nodded. "Thank you. Really. For everything."

"Anytime. You are our daughter in every way that matters. That will never change."


	3. Chapter 3

Bella watched the seconds tick by on the clock. She was unbelievably nervous for her reunion with Alice. She wasn't even sure why she was so nervous, beyond that Alice, Edward aside, was the person that she'd missed the most. Alice was her best friend, the best friend she'd ever had.

She listened to the tires on the gravel come closer, heard the doors on the car slam shut, heard the fast footsteps of her best friend running up to the house.

A wave of calmness enveloped her a second before Alice burst through the front door, her eyes already resting on Bella.

"Alice," Bella choked out, standing up.

"Bella," Alice whispered in return, walking at human pace now as she crossed the room. "I'm so, so sorry, Bella. I should've been watching, but I couldn't. It hurt, to see you in visions and know that I couldn't come and see you, couldn't come and talk to you about nothing and everything. I've missed you… so badly."

Bella wrapped her arms around the smaller girl before she'd even thought about what she was doing, pulling her best friend closer. Alice hugged back just as hard, and when they stepped back, they both had glassy eyes filled with unspillable venom.

"I missed you so much, Ali."

"I'm so sorry."

"I know," Bella said, with a firm nod. "I… I don't forgive you, because you didn't do anything for me to forgive. I love you, Alice. You're my best friend."

Alice smiled, pulling Bella into another hug. "I love you too. You're my sister. Always."

Bella looked up to see Jasper standing in the doorway, a smile on his face as he watched the reunion between his wife and her best friend.

"Hey, Jasper."

"Bella. I…"

"You did nothing to be sorry for, Jasper," Bella told him quietly. "You were dealing with the bloodlust of the others on top of your own, and you didn't hurt me."

She watched him tilt his head slightly as he felt her emotions, a look of surprise passing across his face as he realised she was being completely honest.

"C'mere, Darlin'. We missed you."

Walking over, she settled into his embrace, revelling in the feelings of familial love he was surrounding her in. Looking around at the rest of the Cullens, Bella smiled. Finally, it felt like home.

* * *

The rest of the school break passed by easily and happily for the Cullen family. Bella was revelling in being with her family, and Jasper in particular was enjoying the happy climate surrounding her. The five 'children' had grown exceptionally close, and often times, Esme or Carlisle would find them lying around in the cinema room, laughing at vampire movies on the cinema size screen.

It made them both smile with joy at seeing their family come together so completely. The only thing missing now was Edward, though none of them were looking forward to his eventual, inevitable return. While he was part of their family, son, brother, and they did miss him, nobody was stupid enough to believe that his return wouldn't negatively effect Bella, and none of them wanted that.

As the youngest vampire amongst them, they were bound to feel protective of her regardless, but that fact that she was their Bella... that tripled the protective nature of them all.

The last weekend before the new school term was due to start found the seven vampires spending a rare weekend at home together. The girls were sitting on the patio, gossiping and planning for the term, while the boys were playing a rather exuberant game of soccer. Bella had laughed so hard she'd have pulled a muscle if she was still human when Carlisle scored first and did a lap of honour, pouncing on Emmett when he was finished.

Alice was in the middle of a rather amusing story from her trip away with Jasper, that included a moose, Peter being seriously freaked out, and Charlotte falling out of a tree she was laughing so much, when she abruptly stopped, her eyes going blank.

Bella raised her eyebrow. She'd seen Alice have visions before, but she'd never known one to stop her talking before.

Before any of them could ask what she'd seen, she jumped up out of her seat, a look of abject horror on her face.

"Carlisle!"

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked calmly, walking up the steps to the patio. Emmett and Jasper followed just behind, all three of them taking seats by their mates. Bella could see worry on all of their faces.

"Edward..."

Bella felt like her chest had been hit with a hammer as pain broke through her carefully erected barriers. Jasper winced, sending a wave of calm at her. She nodded gratefully.

"He's on his way to Forks. At the moment, he just wants to check on Bella, but he's already making plans for a trip to Italy if she's happy and healthy without him. When he hears about her 'death'... Carlisle, we have to intercept him before he gets there."

Carlisle nodded, a pained expression on his face as he looked at Bella. "If we leave now, will we reach him in time?"

"Yes," Alice confirmed. "Take the car to Seattle, run from there. You'll reach him a little before the clearing he loved."

Carlisle nodded again. "Who is best going?"

Alice hesitated. "You, Emmett, and... Bella."

"Can't we stop him without Bella?" Rose asked, wrapping her arm around Bella comfortingly.

"Perhaps," Alice agreed. "I can't tell for sure if he'll listen to reason or not. Maybe if Carlisle keeps images of Bella as a vampire front and centre in his thoughts."

"I'll go," Bella said softly. "If it'll stop him from doing something stupid out of misplaced guilt, I'll go."

"Bella -"

Raising her head slightly, Bella shook her head. "Let's get going." She stood up, Emmett following.

"Look after my baby sister, Em," Rose said quietly, a worried look on her face.

"I will, babe, don't worry," Emmett assured her, pressing a kiss to her temple. He grinned, wrapping an arm around Bella's shoulders, leading her out to the garage.

"I'll sit in the front on the way, you can ride shotgun on the way back?" He offered, a broad smile on his face.

Bella nodded, feeling a wave of gratitude flow over her for Emmett. As easy as he'd phrased it, she wasn't stupid. She knew it was so she didn't have to sit in the back with Edward peppering her with questions. Emmett opened the door for her and she slid into the car, her mind racing. She'd known, subconsciously at least, that she would have to see Edward again now that she was with the Cullens. She'd hoped it wouldn't be so soon.

Carlisle and Emmett got into the car and were off. It surprised Bella that the speed of Carlisle's driving no longer bothered her, but as she stared out of the window, everything remained perfectly clear to her now superior eyesight. The three of them were silent for a while, each thinking about the coming conflict they were certain to face, and each wondering how it would all end.

For Carlisle's part, he just wanted everyone to be happy. However, he was also of the mind that, knowingly or not, Edward was the one who had caused this mess to begin with. He was the one who'd brought Bella into their world, he was the one who'd decided to leave her, and he wasn't the only one paying the price for his foolishness. In fact, Bella was the only innocent in the situation, and she'd suffered the most.

Emmett was happy as long as nobody tried to hurt his baby sister. That was all there was too it for him. He wasn't one to dwell on could have been's, and he was firmly of the belief that Edward needed to man up. He also believed that the two of them still loved each other, and he was sure that, if Edward thought before he spoke, there was a possible happy ever after for them.

It was Carlisle who eventually broke the silence.

"We're almost at Seattle. I'll park as close to the forest as I can, and we'll run the rest of the way as Alice said. Hopefully, we'll be back in time for you to start school as we planned."

Bella nodded while Emmett let out a comical groan. "I was hoping we'd miss out on one day at least."

Carlisle chuckled. "You are such a teenager, son."

He pulled the car off the road, down a bumpy trail. When the car stopped, the three of them got out of the car together, and Carlisle rang Alice.

"Which direction, Alice?"

"Head for Forks, then you want to go to the baseball clearing. Edward's decided to bypass the meadow he used to take Bella to in favour of going to the house for a change of clothes first."

"Alright then. I'll see you when we get home, Alice."

"You will. Tell Emmett you'll be back in plenty of time for school, and tell Bella that she'll be fine, and she doesn't have to hide her anger. If she doesn't want to talk to Edward, he can't force her too."

Bella nodded when Carlisle looked at her. When he'd ended the call, he held out a hand to her and she took it gratefully. The three of them set of running, and despite herself, Bella enjoyed the feeling of freedom, even while she was between two of her family. It didn't take very long for them to get to the clearing, even with them hunting along the way and stopping to allow Emmett to play with a bear before he drained it. Bella hadn't been able to hold her laughter at the sight.

Bella heard Edward long before she saw him, and she started shaking when she caught his scent on the wind. Carlisle squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Carlisle? What? Bella?"

Everything about Edward was more than Bella remembered. His face was more handsome, his scent was more heavenly, his eyes more pained. He moved with a beautiful grace that Bella could never hope to imitate. She nodded to him slightly in greeting, before she let go of Carlisle's hand and jumped up on to Emmett's back.

"Come on, Bear, let's go back to the car."

"Bella, wait -"

"Edward," Carlisle murmured, the warning clear. "Perhaps you'd like to walk with me for a while before we return to the car?"

"But, no, I mean, Bella -"

"Edward," Carlisle snapped.

"What happened? Who turned her?"

"Victoria," Carlisle supplied as the two of them followed the scent trail of Emmett and Bella at a somewhat slower pace. "Bella was on her way to Dartmouth, when Victoria intercepted her. When she woke up, she was all alone. It's believed by her father and the humans that her body was destroyed when her truck caught fire."

"When did that happen? Why has nobody told me she was back with the family?"

"It happened a little over a year ago, although she hasn't been with us for that long. She was..." Carlisle trailed off, instead thinking about Bella when she first arrived at the house. "You'll need to ask Emmett if you want to see what she said when he found her. I'd suggest you don't but the choice is yours."

"Carlisle... What am I going to do? I did this to her... I might not have bit her, but it's all my fault she's like this, and for what? She hates me!"

"She doesn't hate you. As hard as it is to admit it, she fears you, son."

"She's scared of me?"

Carlisle sighed. It hurt him to hurt his son, but it was entirely necessary for Edward to realise the consequences of his actions.

"She isn't scared of you in a physical sense, Edward. Bella is... emotionally fragile at the moment. She is terrified of abandonment."

"I did that," Edward whimpered. Carlisle could see the pain clearly etched on his face, but he couldn't disagree with the sentiment entirely.

"You didn't do it alone. She insists that she forgives us, but we all added to the fear of abandonment she has now."

"How can I ever make it up to her? I love her, I would kiss the ground she walks on if only she'd let me," Edward whispered. "Will she even let me try to make it up to her?"

"I would suggest, for the time being at least, that you let her have some space. Allow her time to get used to you being around the house, and perhaps... allow her to get to know you as a friend first. If you attempt to jump straight back into a romantic relationship, I fear that you will scare her away entirely, perhaps enough that she would leave the family."

"Would it be best if I left again?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No. It will be better, now that she has seen you anyway, that you allow her to get used to your presence. After all, it has to happen sometime, and Bella would never want to keep you from your family indefinitely."

A ghost of a smile passed over Edwards lips. "No. I don't suppose she would. She is entirely too compassionate and forgiving, isn't she?"

Carlisle smiled. "She is."

"You said she's a little over a year old to this life?"

Carlisle nodded.

"She seems to have adapted very well. I saw her eyes. They've changed quickly."

"She's a marvel," Carlisle agreed, his affection for Bella clear. "She'll be starting school with the others tomorrow."

"Isn't that a little soon?"

"She has no lust for human blood, Son. Claims it, ahh, doesn't smell very nice."

Edward chuckled. "Only Bella."

"Come, son. Let us return to the car and get home. Esme is dying to see you."


	4. Chapter 4

Bella sat in the passenger seat while Emmett told corny jokes in an attempt to make her laugh. Edward and Carlisle were getting nearer, she could hear their footsteps.

"It'll be alright, Bell," Emmett said quietly, leaning over the back of her chair to squeeze her shoulder.

"Thanks, Bear," She replied. Emmett settled in the seat behind her, just as Edward and Carlisle came into view. Carlisle climbed into the drivers seat, squeezing her hand briefly. Edward climbed into the back seat beside Emmett, greeting his brother quietly.

As Carlisle pulled the car back onto the road, Bella turned her head to look out of the window again, doing everything she could to hold herself together. Being so close to him was _hard_. She could smell him all around her, and his scent was intoxicating. She was torn between jumping out of the car and running away, or jumping into the back seat and jumping _him_.

Her cell buzzed in her pocket, and she opened it, not surprised to find a text off Alice.

 **Please, don't leave. We love you.**

With an almost inaudible sigh, Bella put her phone away. Truthfully, she didn't want to leave. It was just the idea of staying with him in the house seemed... impossible. Still, she knew she should at least try. Perhaps the two of them could repair at least a small part of their relationship. Now that she was like him... maybe he wouldn't find the idea of being around her so repulsive. Maybe they could even be friends?

"Bella?"

"What?" she asked, not taking her eyes away from the window.

"I'm sorry."

She nodded. "Okay."

She heard him shift in the seat seconds before his hand fell on her shoulder. She flinched away from him before she could stop herself. Turning in her seat to look at him, she saw the hurt on his face.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I just... this is hard enough without..."

He nodded. "I understand, Bella."

Bella offered him a small smile, before she turned back to look out of the window.

* * *

A knock on her bedroom door startled Bella from her thoughts. Opening the door, she wasn't surprised to find Alice and Rose standing in front of her, Alice carrying a basket of all kinds of beauty products.

"If you say Bella Barbie, I'm jumping off the balcony and going to hide in the woods," Bella warned when Alice opened her mouth. The sisters laughed, pushing Bella into the bedroom.

"We thought we'd help you get ready for our first day back at school," Rose said quietly.

Bella grinned. "I'm a big girl, Rosie, I'm sure I can put some clothes on all by myself."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Alright, smartass, we were coming to see how you were holding up. Satisfied?"

Bella wrapped her arms around Rose. "Thank you for caring. I'm okay. Is he..." She swallowed hard. "Is Edward coming to school with us?"

"We thought that decision should be yours," Alice replied, taking clothes from Bella's wardrobe and putting them on the bed. "We weren't sure if you'd prefer to have a place that he had no impact in."

Shrugging, Bella stripped off the yoga pants and T-shirt she was wearing and put the clothes on Alice had laid out. "I don't think it will really make a difference. If he want's to go to school, then he should."

Alice nodded with a small smile, pushing Bella into the seat of her dressing table so she could start an intricate french braid in her hair. "Are you looking forward to it?"

"Sure."

"Can we come in?" Jasper asked from outside the door.

Rose opened the door, allowing Jasper and Emmett entrance. Edward was downstairs with Carlisle and Esme, the same as he'd been since they returned and Esme dived on him.

"We'll ask again if you're enjoying school in a century, Bells," Emmett grumbled, sprawling on her bed.

Bella rolled her eyes at him. "I'm sure school will be an entirely different experience in a century, Em."

He shrugged. "Can I drive?"

"We'll have to take two cars anyway," Alice said, nodding at him. "You can take Rose and Bella, and Jasper and I will ride with Edward."

Bella smiled gratefully at her in the mirror. Jasper scowled.

"Why does Edward always get to drive?"

"Because he chooses the most inconspicuous cars, dipshit," Rose said in her 'are you being intentionally dumb?' voice.

Bella snorted. "That's what you get for having a wife with a penchant to neon coloured sports cars."

Alice tugged Bella's hair. "It's not just my fault," she pouted. "He has a fixation on motorbikes! Can you imagine if we pulled into high school on a classic Harley?"

Bella grinned. "Hell yeah!"

Jasper laughed. "You like bikes, B?"

She nodded, getting out of the seat when Alice made to pick up lipstick. "No, Alice. And yeah, I rode bikes with Jake in La Push."

"We'll go for a ride on the weekend," Jasper promised, smiling when he saw her eyes light up.

"Bell," Alice whined, brandishing a lip gloss this time.

"No! Ali... Special occasions, okay? Not just for school."

With a sigh, Alice agreed, tossing the tube back on the table. "I guess we're ready to go then."

Grabbing her bag, Bella smiled, linking her arm through Alice's, and the five of them walked downstairs to collect Edward.

* * *

"Urgh," Bella muttered as she sat down at the table. "Teenagers are ghastly."

Rose chuckled. "How many times have you been hit on?"

"Four," Bella whined. "It's alright for you, Emmett is enough to scare even the most persistent away, and Jasper has that creepy stare that keeps them away from Alice."

"You want me to scare the humans off, B?" Jasper offered, glaring at a boy who was staring longingly at Bella's back.

"Yes. No. I'll deal. Don't eat anyone on my account," Bella sighed, making them all laugh. She dropped her head to the table.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Edward asked, taking his own seat.

"The humans are flirting with the only single female," Emmett replied with a laugh. "It was bound to happen."

Bella sat up when she heard a small growl to her left. "It's fine, Edward. They'll back off when they realise I'm not interested."

He put his hand on the back of her chair, but nodded to her. She knew that he was trying to help, but the possessive sign still hurt when she knew he didn't mean it. Jasper raised his eyebrow at her, but she shook her head, leaning forward in her chair to lean on the table.

"Is there anything we need to worry about, Edward?" Rose asked her lips barely moving.

"Doesn't seem to be. Same old, really. The only difference to every other first day is that there's six beautiful people instead of five," he replied, his exasperation clear. "Besides that, there's just a lot of speculation about us being models, wondering if they have a chance with us and similar thoughts. Oh, and there's a particularly eager girl sitting over in the back corner. She's currently trying to build her courage enough to come and speak to us. She thinks it will increase her social standing by rather a lot, should she befriend us."

Bella sighed.

"What's the matter, B?" Emmett asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing really. It's just different, being on this side of the speculation, I suppose."

Alice nodded. "We get it, Bell. We're used to it, but this is your first new school. You'll be able to ignore it soon enough."

They fell into silence, until Edward laughed. "Incoming," he warned.

A minute later, the girl from the back of the room was standing in front of them, her heart beating like mad in her chest. She cleared her throat.

"Hi. I'm Jane. I just thought I'd come over and see if ya'll needed any help with anything?"

"No, thank you," Bella replied, sparing her a glance, before looking back at the table.

"Well, I mean, if any of you needed help finding classrooms or anything, I'd be happy to show you where they are, or if you wanted to know about the best places in town to hang out or anything like -"

Rose cut her off. "You heard my sister. No. Thank you."

Jane glared at Rose, before she turned her attention to Edward. Running her hand over his shoulder, she asked, "What about you? Is there _anything_ I could help _you_ with?"

Edward shrugged her hand off. "Not in this life or the next," he replied in a bored tone.

Bella snorted her amusement, earning herself a glare from the now blushing human.

"You'll regret this! No one will want to be friends with you!" she hissed quietly at them before flouncing off.

"Oh well," Rose said with a small smile. "Looks like the rumours will be starting a little early this time around."

Before any of them could reply, the bell rang, signalling the next class. The six of them stood up fluidly, picking up their bags. "See you at the cars," Bella murmured when Rose briefly pressed a kiss to her head.

"Chin up, Bells, it'll be alright," she whispered.

"We've got biology together," Edward told her, his lips lifting up slightly. She looked at him and she couldn't stop the small smile that appeared on her face.

"Of course we do."

* * *

As soon as they got home, Bella took her bag to her room and jumped off her balcony. She sped into the woods, running until she scented a couple of Elk. Draining them both, Bella buried their bodies before sitting on a large rock. She held her head in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees.

Despite what she'd told the family, being around Edward was hard work. Particularly when history seemed to be trying to repeat itself. They'd walked into biology together, and Edward had taken the seat beside her. She'd tried to sit as far away from him as possible without being obvious, but when the teacher announced they would be working on the same lab as they'd worked on together in Forks, Bella thought she was going to defy her nature and actually cry.

"Bella?"

She looked up to find Edward watching her with a pained expression. He was leaning on a tree, and he'd never looked so unbelievably handsome. She closed her eyes, dropping her head back to her hands.

"What's up, Edward?"

"Are you alright?"

She laughed, though it was without humour. "Fucking peachy," she whispered.

"Bella, can we... talk? Please?"

She looked back up at him and sighed. "Sure. Come, sit." She shifted on the rock, and he sat beside her.

"When I left you... back in Forks..." He trailed off, closing his eyes for a second. "When I left you, I lied to you. When I told you... in the woods... It was a lie, Bella. I loved you, I still love you. I thought... I honestly thought, that if we left, if we took ourselves out of the picture, that you would be safe. I never dreamed... I thought you would be safe, Bella. You have to believe me. I didn't... I love you so much, and I did then, and you just... you believed me! What were you thinking? All the times I told you I loved you, and you choose to believe the one time I told you I didn't."

She watched as his eyes got more tortured, watched as, by the end of his pleading speech, he was actually tugging on his hair in anguish. It physically hurt her to see him in pain, and she reached out to capture his hand with her own, pulling his away from his hair.

"It never made sense for you to love me," she admitted. "That's why I believed you so easily. I think I was always waiting for you to get bored of me, to decide I wasn't worth the effort anymore. Of course, when it happened, I couldn't have been more unprepared for it, regardless of my expectations. You broke me, Edward. I'm not saying this to hurt you, but you have to understand why I won't just let you fall back in with me because it's easy, or because you feel guilty. I can't go through that again... I wouldn't survive it."

He stared at her in horror.

"You think... You think I feel guilty? You think I'm here because you're the easy option?"

She shrugged. "Aren't you?"

"Guilty? Immensely so. Bella, nothing, and I mean nothing, could ever stop me from wanting you. Nothing could ever stop me from loving you. I understand if you can't forgive me for what I did, because I behaved in the worst way, but... Bella. You really don't see yourself clearly, even now. Everything about you is incredible to me. If I could take small parts from all the people I love to make the perfect person, that person still wouldn't match up to you. You are... everything. You are my reason for existing."

"Edward..."

"Bella, I love you. I adore you. I desire you, and even without the temptation of your blood, you are still my addiction. If I could spend everyday of eternity with you, it still won't be long enough."

She didn't know what to say. He was saying all the right words, but it didn't seem real. Were she human, she was sure she would have believed herself dreaming. Standing up, she dropped his hand.

"I need... I can't do this right now. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for," he whispered. "Do you want me to leave?"

She shook her head. "No. I just... need some time. I..."

He stood up, leaning close to brush his lips against her cheek. "I will wait forever for you if it's what you need."

She nodded jerkily, before turning around and running back towards the house. As it came into sight, she was surprised to find Jasper waiting for her outside, his bike parked up with two helmets on the seat.

He smiled sympathetically at her, sending her a wave of calm understanding. "Wanna go for a ride, Darlin'?"

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Alice?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Alice."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN - That's us done. I hope you enjoy this last chapter. While this is marked as complete now, there's every chance I'll add outtakes/extra chapters. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Jasper pulled the bike over after they'd been riding for a little over an hour. They were at a park, and she climbed off the back of the bike. He made quick work of storing the helmets, and taking her hand, he led her through the gates and they walked in a companionable silence for a while.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly.

She sighed. "I don't know," she admitted. "I just... he left me, and now I don't know if I can trust him. What if he leaves me again, J?"

He pulled her over to a bench, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Do you still love him?"

She nodded. "You know I do."

He smiled and nodded his agreement. "Bella, the love Edward felt for you when you were still human, was equal to the love that lifelong human partners feel," he said after a moment. "The love he feels for you now, is infinitely stronger. It reminds me of the love I feel between Esme and Carlisle actually. What you two share is so pure, it's a beautiful feeling. You love each other equally, yet yours is clouded by fear, while his is clouded by guilt."

She sighed.

"I want to trust him, J. I really do. I'm just... I'm scared that in a year, or ten years, or a hundred years, he'll realise he made a mistake coming back to me. When he left, I was completely shattered. There was barely anything left. I was catatonic for months. Now... It'd be worse, right? If it happened again. It'd be worse."

"Edward is... a pain in my arse," Jasper admitted with a wry chuckle. "But he would do anything for you. As much as I hate to admit it, I believe he does learn from his mistakes. I don't think he would repeat this particular mistake ever."

"He honestly loves me?"

"He honestly loves you, Darlin'."

Bella let her head fall to her chest, letting out a growl of frustration. "I don't know what to do!"

"You don't _have_ to do anything, B. Give yourself time to think. It's not going to kill him to wait for you to be ready."

Shrugging, she stood up, pulling him with her. "Come on, J, let's go home."

* * *

The rest of the week passed by quickly for Bella. The routine was nice, and she spent a lot of time on her own, sitting on her balcony. Edward kept his distance, giving her the space he promised her. She found that she didn't like it. His presence, now that she'd felt it again, was quickly turning into her own addiction. What was more, she always seemed to know where he was, even if she couldn't see or hear him. It was strangely comforting.

During the hours she'd spent on her balcony, she'd thought a lot about her shield. It was the only thing she could concentrate on, the only thing that took her mind off Edward for more than a few minutes at a time, and even then, it was abstractly about him.

She knew, more than anything else, Edward longed to hear her thoughts. She'd managed to drop her shield where Alice was concerned, and she'd spent hours trying to drop it for Edward. While she would never want him in her head all the time, it would be nice if she could let him hear and see certain things.

She'd found, for want of a better word, her shield. It wrapped around her like a bubble, and she seemed to be able to strengthen it and weaken it on command now. She thought about talking to Carlisle about getting his friend Eleazer to come and help her, but she wanted it to be a surprise for Edward and she knew that if she spoke to anyone else about it, he would pick it up in their thoughts.

When the weekend rolled around, Rose decided she'd had enough of Bella spending so much time alone, and she began dragging her out of her room at any opportunity, which slowed her progress down significantly.

Almost a month after Edward professed his love for Bella, she was finally ready to seek him out.

"Edward?"

He was at her bedroom doorway in seconds, a small smile on his face.

She held her hand out to him. "Will you come for a walk with me?"

He nodded, taking her hand. "I'd love too."

They hopped over the balcony, laughing when they heard Alice shout, "There are doors, you know?"

Bella led Edward into the forest, back to the rock where they'd sat the first time. She sat down, pulling Edward down with her.

"I'm sorry I've been so distant," she murmured. "I... I've been trying to figure something out."

"Oh?"

She looked at him, pushing her shield away from her mind with all her might.

 _I love you too, Edward._

He gasped. "Bella? Did you just... Did I... Bella?"

She giggled, though it was cut off when he pulled her too him for a gentle kiss.

"I _heard_ you!"

She nodded.

"Did you mean it?"

She nodded again.

"Bella." He said her name with wonder, his hand moving up to caress her face. "I love you."

"Never leave me?"

"I swear."

She smiled. "Then no more guilt. It's time we _both_ moved on... together."

* * *

 **Epilogue - One Year Later**

"It is with the greatest pleasure, that I announce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Edward smiled, the smile he saved only for his love, and pulled her too him, pressing his lips to hers. "I love you, angel. For always."

Bella sank into his embrace, loving the feeling of his hands on her waist. "I love you, Edward. For forever.


End file.
